Dimensions of Fun
by XiXi Scarlett
Summary: Wait a second...isn't the road over there? I look over my shoulder where the bus used to be. Nothing is there except for some water. Weird...Maybe this camp isn't what it seems to be. AU
1. Camp Lake Moon

Author's Note: Only thing I want to say is that most everyone's the same age in this! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own my Ocs because they're my imaginary friends.

I step on the bus and scan the faces for my best friend. I find her and smile when I realize she saved me the window seat. I sit next to her.

"Hey, Raelynne!" Caspia greets.

"Hi, Caspia!" I smile. I adjust my glasses quickly. "What do you think Camp Lake Moon will be like?"

"I hope not as stupid as its name." Caspia rolls her eyes. "What time is it?"

I take out a cool silver pocket watch my mom got me. She said it's from a TV show or something.

"It's noon."

"I hope we're in the same cabin."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Caspia!" a girl calls out to her. "Come sit with us!"

Caspia looks at me.

"Go ahead; I don't mind."

As Caspia moves, I turn and look out the window. The trees and bushes rush by in a green blur. We seem to be going up some sort of mountain, but at the same time, it doesn't seem that way. Where is this 'Camp Lake Moon', anyway? I pull the brochure out of my backpack. It doesn't say anything about the location, but the motto is weird. 'Dimensions of fun!'. How strange.

After a few more stops with more kids getting on and forty five minutes, we end up at Camp Lake Moon. I walk to the place where everyone else is gathering. Pinned on a wooden bulletin bored is a list of people's names and what cabin they're in. Everyone is given a map. It seems like this place is a bunch of islands connected by bridges. Wait a second...isn't the road over there? I look over my shoulder where the bus used to be. Nothing is there except for some water.

_Weird..._

I find out that I'm in cabin 3-A on island four, while Caspia is on 1-A on island five. I hug her and tell her that I'll see her later and start walking across the bridge to island four with all of my stuff. I open the door to see two other girls there. One has long, wavy black hair and is sitting cross-legged on a bottom bunk, texting someone uninterestedly. The other has long blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde girl walks over to me.

"Hi! My name's Winry!" She leans in to whisper to me. "That's Solaris, but we all call her Lust. Just don't say it in front of her. Rumor has it her father runs this camp."

"I'm Raelynne," I say.

"That's a pretty name!"

"Thanks." I smile at her.

I heave one of my two bags onto the bunk above Solaris (or should I call her Lust?). I carry the other one to one of the empty trunks.

"Only two bags?" Lust scoffs. "How do you have all of your clothes in there?"

"Because I'm not a spoiled brat who insists on bringing her whole wardrobe to camp," I mutter under my breath. Thankfully, Lust doesn't hear me.

I stack my clothes inside the trunk neatly. Another girl walks into the cabin. Her hair looks cool. It looks like it spikes up in the back or something.

"I'm Winry!" Winry whispers something to the girl's ear and she cracks a smile.

"I'm Riza."

"I'm Raelynne," I say, sort of quietly.

"Riza, do you want to go to the little garden-type thing over there after you're done with your stuff? Raelynne, do you want to come, too?" Winry asks. "You can come if you want, Solaris."

"As if."

"Sure," Riza says. I agree with her.

About fifteen minutes later, Riza, Winry, and I are walking out the cabin door. Winry told me to lock my trunk in case Lust tries to sabotage our stuff. When I told her I didn't have a lock, she handed me one out of her pocket and whispered the combination to me.

_What kind of person carries a lock in their pocket? _

The summer sun is scorching. There are quite a few trees that provide shade, and the grass is extremely green. We talk about family, pets, friends, and other stuff while we walk the dirt path to the garden-ish place. There are a few flowers there, with the same green grass and big, tall trees. There are also wooden benches and an impressive fountain.

"You see those three?" Winry whispers to Riza and I. "That's Polaris, Selim, and Bob. They're related to Solaris. We call them Envy, Pride, and Gluttony."

"Do you know everyone here?" I ask.

"Pretty much." Winry nods. "You see those two boys?" She points to a short boy with his blonde hair in a braid and a taller boy with his brown hair in a ponytail. "That's Edward and his younger brother Alphonse." I notice Winry blushes slightly when she mentions Edward's name.

"Why is Alphonse getting so worked up over his height?" Riza asks.

"That's Ed. The taller one is Al. If you know what's good for you, you will never call Ed short," Winry adds the last part quickly. "Then that's Rose, Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei." She points to each of them in turn.

Riza speaks up. "I know them. That's Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Alex Armstrong, and Olivier Armstrong."

"Unfortunately, I know that boy." I point to a boy sitting near Envy, Pride, and Gluttony. He's obviously listening to their conversation. "That's Nat Ride. He goes to my school. I'd watch out for him. He's extremely rude."

"I'm sure him and the 'Sins', as we like to call them, will be good friends, then." Winry laughs. "Maybe they'll give him some sort of weird name, too."

"Hey, Winry! Over here!" Ed calls to her.

"Come on, guys. I'll actually introduce you to them." Winry leads us over to them.

"Ed, Al, this is Riza and Raelynne," Winry introduces.

"Hi!" Riza greets.

I wish I had a jacket or hoodie or something to hide behind. I don't usually feel comfortable talking to people I don't know. Instead, I blush and look at the ground. Quietly, I greet them. "Hi."

Just then, gravity decides to hate me as my glasses slide off of my nose and onto the grass. I blush harder, and I pick them up. "Uh, oops."

"Did you see the Sins?" Al asks. "It looks like they're planning something, with the way they're laughing every few minutes while looking at their phones."

"I hope we're not a part of it," Winry says.

"When are we not?" Ed glares toward the Sins. "Their targets are always us."

"Just fight back, then." Riza jumps into the conversation.

I just stand there awkwardly listening to them. They start talking about all of the possibilities of what the Sins could do to them and what they could do to the Sins as payback.

"Have you got any good ideas, Raelynne?" Al asks, noticing my awkwardness.

"Um, no..." I look at the brochure I stuffed in my pocket, trying to hide behind it somehow. It said that dinner is at six o'clock, and we have to be in our cabins by nine o'clock. It also said that breakfast is at nine in the morning. Usually, I wake up around noon during the summer, but I guess that isn't going to happen. I take out my pocket watch to check the time.

"Hey, are you a State Alchemist?" Edward asks.

"A what?" I'm confused.

"You have the watch! Are you a State Alchemist?" Edward asks again.

"Um...I don't know what that is, so I'm going to say no." The watch says it's already around three. Wow, time passes by so quickly. "I'm gonna go take a walk down to that dock over there, okay, guys?"

"Yeah, sure!" Winry says.

I start to walk over there. The dock looks like it's been used for years, but the brochure says the camp only opened last year.

"Hello, Raelynne."

I look over my shoulder. Envy and Pride are standing there, while Gluttony is trying to get apples out of a tree.

"Uh...hey," I say to them.

"What're you doing?" Envy walks over to me.

"Don't you have terrorizing to do or something?" I snap.

"Who? Us?" Pride asks innocently. "I guess you've heard those _terrible _rumors then, haven't you? We're not all that bad, really."

"Yeah, sure." This sudden burst of courage is weird. Maybe it means I should stand up for my self more...?

"How about you sit with us at dinner tonight?" Envy offers. "We've got a lot of friends, and I'm sure they'd _love _to meet you."

"How about you go crawl back into your pathetic little hole, _Envy_?" I counter, face to face with Envy. "I'm sure they all miss you. Oh, who am I kidding? Nobody's there except you."

Envy's eyes flare with rage, and he pushes me into the lake. I should have gone back on the beach part to be confident. I don't have the slightest clue how to swim.

"We know you can't swim," Pride laughs. "Come on, Polaris, Bob." They walk off laughing.

I splash to try to keep from going under. The pole of the dock is just out of my reach. If only I could just reach it...

"Raelynne! Are you okay?" I hear Al's voice before I go under.

They tell you to swim the way the bubbles are going when you're about to drown, but I couldn't tell where the bubbles are going. I see the direction they're going in, but I don't know how to get to the surface. I reach toward the bubbles, and I feel a hand grip mine. I'm pulled upwards (or maybe it's downwards? I can't tell) and onto the dock again. I cough and sputter for a few moments until I can talk and breathe again.

"How convenient," I say.

"I came over here when I saw that the Sins went in your direction, and you weren't back when they came back. They were also laughing, so I figured they did something," Al explained.

I reach in my pocket. No brochure.

"Oh, no! I lost the brochure thing!" I exclaim, leaping to my feet.

"What's so important about it?"

"I...um..." What _is _so important about it? "I wrote a lock combination in there, and I've forgotten it!" Believable enough.

"Well, I saw Envy holding something. I bet it was that." Al shrugs. "If you got the lock from Winry, just ask her for the combination again."

I shiver, the wind making my soaking clothes cold. "Yeah, I'll just ask her again. I'll just...um...be going, I guess." _Wow_, this is awkward!

"Do you want to sit with us at dinner tonight, Raelynne?" Al asks, following me as I start walking back. "Sure." I stick my hand in my other pocket. My watch is still there, so I check it. It's already five thirty! "Time seems to pass by quickly."

"Yeah, right? I thought I was the only one who noticed."

As we approach the others, Winry rushes over to me.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened, Raelynne?" she asks.

"The Sins happened." I roll my eyes. "They pushes me into the lake even though they _knew _I can't swim."

"You can't swim?"

"Nope. But it's no problem now. I'm fine now," I assured her. "I'll just go change and meet you guys back on the main island for dinner, okay?"

"Okay!"

I run over to our cabin and open the door. Lust is still there, but instead of texting, she's smiling in a way I can only describe as pure evil.

"Have a nice swim?" she asks. Since I feel like being over-dramatic, I'll add that her voice sounds as smooth as poisoned honey.

"Yes, I did! Thanks for asking! Maybe you should join me next time!" I say sarcastically, pulling out a change of clothes. I go to the bathroom and change, also brushing my hair quickly so it doesn't look like a mess. Still wet, but not a mess.

When I come out, Lust is gone. I shrug and go outside to walk across the bridge to the main island. The mess hall isn't too hard to find, and I step inside. I find the table Winry, Riza, and the others are sitting at. As I pass by the table the Sins are sitting at, Envy asks me something.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with us?"

"Positive," I answer, not even slowing my pace (even though it wasn't very quick to begin with). Mentally, I wince. I have to pass by their table again after I grab my food.

And sure enough, when I do pass buy them again, one of them trips me. I'm smart enough to expect this, so I tried to toss my tray to the side as I fell. Apparently they were expecting this. I think it was Lust who did it, but water was poured on my head, and then this weird food that I assume is mashed potatoes makes its way into my hair.

The Sins and the rest of the mess hall (who had fallen silent) erupts into laughter. My cheeks flame red as I stand up, pick up my tray, and walk back to my table. I slide in the seat next to Winry, trying to block out the building's laughter. I start to pick pieces of food out of my hair.

"They're really out to get you," Riza comments.

"No. I had _no _idea," I reply sarcastically. Winry starts to help pick the things out of my hair. "I thought they were being quite friendly and welcoming."

When most of the stuff is gone, I start to eat. Most of my food was splattered on the ground, and since we aren't allowed to go back up after we've been once, all I have left is an apple, a bottled water, and a brownie. What would Mom think about me eating something so improper as this? I almost burst out laughing, but I don't as I see the rest of the people are staring at me.

"What?" I ask. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's in your hair." Ed reaches over to pull out a piece of paper.

"How could I miss that?" Winry and I question ourselves in unison.

"It says, 'Fine, don't hang out with us, but we'll be out to get you.'," Ed read aloud.

"Don't take it personal," Winry dismisses the note. "They're out to get everyone."

A paper ball lands on the table. I uncrumple it and read, "We're _especially _out to get you."

"How ironic," Al comments.

After dinner, we take our time walking back to our cabin. We're discussing what we should do tomorrow. Apparently, there's an obstacle course, a maze, a forest to explore in, a library, (to my surprise) an arts and crafts thing, sports...the list is almost endless.

Riza, Winry, and I get back to our cabin just in time. Lust is there, but she doesn't seem to be paying attention to us.

"Winry, do you like Edward?" I ask bluntly.

"Well, yeah, he's my friend."

I roll my eyes. "I mean, do you _like _like Edward?"

Winry blushes.

"I take that as a yes...?"

She nods.

"Aw, the two losers are in love. How sweet," Lust says icily. "I wonder what Edward would say about this sudden love confession?"

"Don't you dare say a word about this to him!" Winry shouts.

"Of course. That's be totally breaking the girl code." Lust pauses. "But I never said I wouldn't break the girl code, did I?"

I almost call her Lust, but I decide against it. "Solaris, tell Edward that Winry likes him, and I'll tell En-Polaris that you like him."

"But we're related! That's gross!"

I shrug. "In the olden days, they married their cousins, or siblings."

"You can't convince Envy of that, anyway."

"Yeah, I can. It'd be easy."

Lust ignores us for the rest of the night. Winry starts talking about Ed.

"Oh, but, Riza, didn't I see you gazing at Roy Mustang?" Winry grins as Riza blushes slightly.

"N-no..."

"I think Al likes you, Raelynne," Winry adds. "Maybe he fell in love with you after he saved you from almost drowning!"

"Probably not." I dismiss the idea.

"Can I call you Rae?"

"Why not?"

Later that night, when I lay in bed, I realize something. I haven't thought much about home today. I wonder what my little brother's doing. I usually read to him before he goes to bed because Mom usually is hosting some party or another, and Dad is right there with here. They probably called a babysitter for him or something. I promise myself that when I wake up in the morning, I'll write him a letter. And then, I drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Whew! That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written! I know...not impressive, but whatever! I hope you guys liked it! Review, I guess!


	2. Toothpick War

Author's Note: I'm back to write! Enjoy!

I sit at one of the two desks in the cabin, and start to write the letter to Luke, my little brother. I write the letter as a part of the story I tell him before he goes to sleep, with my character, the princess Emily who has been knocked from her throne, being tormented by the new villains (aka, Envy, Lust, and the rest). He loves stories like this. When I write about 'Sir Al' saving me from drowning, I can almost hear his voice asking 'Ooh, are they gonna _kiss_?". He loves trying to add romance to everything.

I notice Winry looking over my shoulder. "I'm almost positive it didn't happen like that."

I grin. "Of course, I have to exaggerate a _little_. He's seven, and he thinks his big sister is a dethroned princess whose life is a fairy tale."

"He _really _thinks that?" Winry inquires.

I nod.

"Okay, I call being your favorite mechanic!"

I laugh and roll my eyes. After I finish my letter, Winry, Riza, and I start to walk over to the mess hall. Ed and Al soon join us, Ed walking on the railing of the bridge proclaiming how tall he was.

"Wait until he falls off," I mutter. Louder, I say, "I suggest you get down. You'll never know when a Sin will come along and push you even though they know you can't swim."

Edward hops off and returns to being shorter than everybody else. "Someone's still angry about yesterday."

"It _was _a near-death experience, brother," Al reminds him.

I hold the door open for everyone. Even though there isn't a lot of people in the mess hall, the building is still buzzing with conversation. I remember how tired I am and yawn. Thankfully, the Sins aren't at their table yet, so we make it back to our table without anybody being tripped. I set my head down on the wooden table.

"I'm tired. Summer is for waking up at noon every day!" I close my eyes for a moment. "I don't want to wake up so early."

"Now we know you're not much of a morning person," Al comments. "Hey, Riza, I think they're calling you." He motions to Roy and his friends trying to wave Riza over.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll be right back. If I'm not back by noon, they've kidnapped me." Riza stands up and goes over to their table.

"And they don't even serve coffee here!" I continue. "Why don't they serve coffee?"

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder. "Apples are better for keeping someone awake," the voice belongs to a creepy smiling man with an eye patch. "Better than coffee." He walks away.

When he is out of earshot, I mumble, "He's pretty creepy."

Winry nods. "Yeah, no kidding."

O-o-O

Later, I find myself in front of a weird think that looks like _really _tall stairs.

"I think we're supposed to jump on each of them," I say.

Winry elbows Ed. "Dare you to go first. At the end, you jump onto that thing." She points to a cushiony-looking thing.

"If I break my arm, it's your fault," Ed says.

I barely control my laughter as I watch Edward struggle to climb onto the first step. It would take any one of us one big step up, but Ed actually has to climb it.

"He's too short," I tell Winry.

"Who are you calling so short he can barely fit into the adult sizes?" Ed shouts to me.

"Nobody said that!" I call back.

He hops onto the next one, almost falling ("Be careful, brother!"). He continues to hop onto each of them until he gets to the top. He stands up triumphantly.

"Haha! I am a winner!" he yells. "Edward Elric is the winner of the step-hopping game!" Swiftly, he jumps down and lands into the cushion thing. For a moment, I think he's so short he sank into it, but he popped back up. "Now, it's Raelynne's turn! For calling me short, she must go next!"

"It's hot. Why are you wearing a hoodie?" Winry asks.

Remember when I said that I usually hide behind something? Today, I made sure to wear this. "It's a good luck charm," I lie. "And I'm not that hot, anyway."

I step onto the first one ("Show off," Ed scoffs.). After I leap to the next one, I discover it isn't too hard to do. I keep leaping like I did the first one. It's pretty easy until I jump to the last one. I miss it by an inch and end up trying to hold on by my hands. Why does this stuff always happen to me?

"I've never seen that strategy before." Ugh, Envy. Why is he here? "Wow, you're pretty far off the ground. If you fall...that's not going to be pretty. Oh, wait...you were never pretty in the first place."

I try to ignore him, but the last one kind of hurt. _He's just trying to get you to fall. He's trying to get you angry. Don't let him be satisfied. _I swing my leg up and try to pull myself up, but I fail and end up dangling by one hand.

"Are you alright?" Winry calls. "Do you need help?"

"No!" I call out. "I'm fine."

I see Envy lean against the fence that divides this obstacle from the rest of the camp. "You don't look too fine there."

"Shut up, Envy!" I exclaim, almost slipping again. I grab the edge with my other hand again. Unfortunately, I don't have too much upper body strength, so I have to rely on my legs to help me up.

Envy laughs and taunts me again until I manage to pull myself up. The height is sort of dizzying, and I hesitate.

"Scared of heights?" Envy jeers.

"Shut up, Envy!" I practically scream. I'm shocked by how loud it is and slip off the thing. I bang my knee on the way down, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine. I stand up and smile. "I lived!"

I walk over to my friends. We burst out in laughter. I'm not exactly sure why we're laughing, but I just go with it anyway. I'm the only one who failed at the jumping. I guess it's pretty funny, but I don't know where Envy went. Oh, well. Who cares?

"Are you alright?" Winry asks me.

"Other than somewhat scraped hands and a skinned knee, I'm fine!" I smile. "That was fun!"

"It was hilarious watching you. No offense," Winry adds. "It was Ed who completely lost it when you fell down to the cushion. Then, we all started laughing."

"I would've laughed if I was watching myself," I say. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

"So what should we do now?" Al asks.

I stick my hands into the pocket of my hoodie. "I'm not sure. We could be total social rejects and go to the arts and crafts section. I bet they'll even have a macaroni art table!" I add the last part with fake excitement.

"Nah, that's where the Sins should go," Ed says. "They're the social rejects."

I see a bright pink piece of paper stuck on a tree. "I'll be right back. I want to see what that paper says."

"I'll go, too. Just in case Mustang tries to kidnap her," Winry hints that Riza still hasn't been back, and it's about twelve thirty.

The paper turns out to be nothing special. Just something about a bridge railing being loose. Winry and I turn around to rejoin the boys, but Roy's standing in our way.

"Hello, ladies," he smirks. "How might you be today?"

Winry rolls her eyes. "Not interested, Mustang."

I blush a little, my shyness kicking in. "Y-yeah. What she said."

"Oh," Roy pretends to look disappointed. "I thought you'd be like your friend. She was very interested."

"Whatever. C'mon, Raelynne." Winry starts to walk away, and I follow her.

"He's so stupid," I say. "Don't you think?"

Winry nods. "He must think all girls want to fall into his arms or something." She shakes her head. "I feel bad for Riza. I wonder what happened to her."

I shrug. "She's probably doing something with them. Or threatening them. She could always be threatening them."

"What did the paper say?" Ed asks.

"Something about a loose railing. No big deal," I tell him.

"I bet that the rail that was in front of me before I jumped off was the loose one," he says.

"Or you got lucky and walked over it," Winry suggests.

We decide to go to the library for the remaining fifteen minutes we have until lunch. We all sit at one of the tables near a girl who is quietly reading. I challenge Al to a paper airplane contest. Whoever's flies the longest wins. The loser has to write a note to Lust/Envy confessing their love for the other, signing it Lust/Envy. Yeah, it's crazy, but it's a contest. I'm positive I won't lose. I am the master at making paper airplanes.

"Ready?" I whisper when Al looks like he's finished.

He nods. "3...2...1...Launch!"

Both paper airplanes glide over the table. Ed and Winry pause from their game of hangman to watch. Soon, one of them dwindles to the ground. And that one is mine.

"Aw, you win, Al. Cheater." I stick my tongue out at him.

"I didn't cheat!" Al defends himself. "Your airplane was just poorly made. Look, mine's still going." He plucks the airplane out of the air, sits back down, and he takes a piece of paper and a pencil from who knows where. "Get writing."

I roll my eyes for what seems like the gazillionth time as I start to carefully disguise my handwriting. By the time I'm finished, it's lunch time.

"I'll meet you guys there," I tell my friends and speed across the bridge. I want to put the letter on Lust's bed before lunch. Unfortunately, she's walking with Envy, so I have to create a distraction for him so it seems like he went to give Lust the letter. "Hey, E-Polaris!" I call to him. "Come here for a second."

He walks over to me. "Changed your mind about me?"

"As if."

"What do you want me for?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You called me over here."

"Oh, did I?" I glance over to see that the rest of the Sins are heading into the mess hall. "Whatever. It seems like you just made an excuse to talk to me." With that, I walk off to the cabin and place the note on Lust's pillow. Then, I walk back over to the mess hall.

Ed stabs his straw through a juice box angrily. "Stupid lunch lady thought I was too young to drink soda. She gave me a juice instead...I'll show her who's small enough to be mistaken for a five-year-old."

"I thought you already have. You went up there, didn't you?" I tease.

He scowls at me and sips his juice.

"Have you completed your task, young grasshopper?" Al asks.

"What's with the karate sensei thing? And, yes, I have 'completed my task'," I sit down next to him. "Where's Riza?"

"Sitting with Roy and the rest," Winry answers.

I look over at the table Roy and his gang have claimed as their own. Of course, Riza's sitting there. She's actually laughing. I guess she's having fun. It's not like I'll never see her again, though. She's still my cabin-mate.

"Looks like she's having fun." Al voices my thoughts.

After an awkward silence, I decide to poke Al with a toothpick. Repeatedly. _Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke_.

"What are you doing?" Winry asks me.

"Playing squash the germs that are taller than Edward game," I say sarcastically, earning another short rant from Ed. "What does it look like I'm doing."

"Retaliation!" Al yells and jabs me with a toothpick.

"Winry! I need an ally!" I shout dramatically.

"Will do!" She starts poking Al with a toothpick.

"No fair!" Al protests. "Two against one! Help, brother!"

We pause our toothpick war for Ed's answer. He glares at the table.

"I can't. The lunch lady said I shouldn't be playing with 'sharp objects such as toothpicks'."

Author's Note: Okay, this one is a little shorter than last chapter, but it's still a chapter. ^.^ If you fave/alert, please review so I know who's out there! If you don't have an account, anonymous reviews are enabled...hint, hint. ^.^' I guess this makes me sound a little desperate for reviews, but please click the shiny blue button below.


	3. Consequences

Author's Note: I'm writing again~! If you guys reading out there like this, let me know! I want to hear your opinion, whether it's good or bad. I want to know if my chracter (Raelynne) is a Mary-Sue or not. I want to hear what you like, what you don't like, and any errors I may have made. Grammar sorta isn't really my thing ^^'. Whatever...Uh, read, okay?

We had attempted to master the archery practice, but the only one really good at it was Riza, who had come back after lunch.

"It was hard to get away from them," Riza had told us. "I tried the old 'say you're going to the bathroom, then ditch 'em' trick, but then Roy goes 'I'll make sure she gets there safely!'. It was ridiculous. I mean, what dangers could come from the bathroom?"

Ed had also found out that we have to be in our cabins by nine. Al told me that he had been hoping to keep it a secret from him, because he knew what would happen next.

"Let's stay out past nine!" Ed had suggested.

So, now, here we are, hiding in the bushes at nine thirty. The only reason we're hiding is because a couple moments ago, I thought I heard someone talking, and I alerted the others. Footsteps start to approach us.

"Wow, Raelynne. I would've never guessed you'd start to rebel," a voice says right next to my ear.

"AH!" I yell. I blush, shyness creeping in again. "N-nat, don't do th-that..."

Yep, the annoying Nat Ride is now here, knowing our whereabouts. Winry reaches into her boot and pulls out a long wrench. First locks now wrenches? What _doesn't _Winry carry?

_BAM! _She hits him with her wrench. "Go away! We don't need you here!"

He holds his hands up in a sign that says 'I surrender'. "Fine, fine...Going now..." He backs away slowly, then turns and jogs back to his cabin.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Winry."

"No problem." She shrugs. "You said he was rude, right? He probably deserves a wrench to the head."

"Then why do I usually get hit?" Ed asks.

"Because you get annoying sometimes," Winry answers, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Miss! There is someone hiding in the bush here! Those ones, right there!" I hear Nat's loud voice.

"SCATTER!" Riza whisper-yells, then bolts.

I hop up and sprint in the general direction of our cabin. I hear a lady shouting after one of us, but I'm not sure who. I'm almost to the cabin when someone grabs the sleeve of my hoodie. Nat pulls me so we're face-to-face and smirks.

"I've got her, Miss," he says, feigning innocence.

The lady has blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and gray eyes. She looks like she'd rather be anywhere else than this camp. "I'll take care of her." She talks about me like a villian or a prisoner she's going to kill. Then again, maybe she could kill me with that sharp glare she just gave me. "Follow me," she orders.

Soon, we're in a small building on the same island as the cabins. On her desk is a nameplate. 'Miss Alice. Discipline Decider.' Discipline decider? What kind of camp has _that_?

Miss Alice tells me that 'staying out after hours is unacceptable' and 'this is grounds for punishment'. Then, in an 'official' way, she 'sentences' me to cleaning up the mess hall after everyone is done with it for a week. Wow, that's a lot of quoting.

In my head, I groan, but on the outside I manage, "That's fair."

"Now don't do it again. Go back to your cabin."

I walk out of there as quickly as possible without seeming rude. After I get out, I run back to the cabin. Winry and Riza are up waiting for me. Solaris is still up, but she looks way more interested in something else; the letter I put on her bed.

"What happened? Were you caught?" Winry asks.

I roll my eyes. "Yes. I was caught by Nat, and this Miss Alice lady is making me have to clean the mess hall for a week."

"Stinks for you," Riza says.

"You diguise your handwriting very well, Raelynne," Lust says icily.

I freeze for a split-second, then pact as if it wasn't me who wrote the letter. "What do you mean?"

"The letter from 'Envy'."

CRAP! That means I must have-

"It's signed Envy, and there's only so many people who call him that. And who else hates him _this _much?" Lust grins smugly. "Try harder next time. Oh, wait, there won't be a next time. You do know who my father is? He's the director of the camp. Might I remind you that I can get you kicked out?"

My eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

"You can't do that!" Winry objects.

"I can and I will..._if _something like this happens again. You pull another stunt like this, and I'll get you out of this camp faster than you can blink an eye." With that, Lust saunters over to the light switch. "'Night." _Flip_. The room falls into darkness.

Miserably, I find my way to my bunk and climb up. I feel like crying from the multiple things that have happened. Almost drowning, being called ugly, and now this? What next? But I won't cry. I can't cry. If I cry, I'd be giving Lust victory, and I can't do that.

Author's Note: A little shorter, but...yeah. Review?


End file.
